El amor de mi vida? ONE-SHOT
by xSweetPillowx
Summary: Octavia se une a esa red social llamada "Google Plus" donde conocerá su verdadera personalidad, sus verdaderos sentimientos, y su...verdadero amor? Nah, qué difícil pero... A lo mejor, podría ser verdad, quién sabe? -HUMANIZADO/YURI-


**Umm…aquí vengo con un One-Shot, tenía que hacerlo ya que, esta historia, realmente me ha pasado, así que sería como un "basado en hechos reales" :'/ y para mi es algo triste y bueno, quise contarlo pero de un modo "divertido" y ya que mi serie favorita es MLP, lo contaré con sus personajes, pero serán Octavia y Vinyl, ya que con la persona que me ha pasado uno de sus personajes favoritos era Vinyl…Y bueno, ya comencemos xD**

 **[Aclaro que aquí son humanizados, Octavia tiene 11 años y Vinyl tiene 15]**

 **ONE-SHOT El amor de….mi vida?**

 **Presente**

Hola, soy Octavia Melody, me considero una chica muy seria…realmente para algunas personas soy muy aburrida, sobre todo con las personas que conozco desde Internet, ya que según algunas no tengo "sentimientos" al escribir…sentimientos? Qué quieren que diga? "Hola! Te extrañaba!" Realmente no, sólo era normal…Y algunas personas ni hablaban conmigo, sólo las que conocía de cara a cara, pero…por qué me afecta tanto esto? Déjame decirte que, es una historia realmente larga que me hizo cambiar, y demasiado, mi vida por Internet y mi vida real, ahora sinceramente tengo otros gustos…pero también conservo mis gustos antiguos, me ha empezado a gustar la música electrónica, ELECTRÓNICA! Yo, que me guste eso… es….raro? Ni yo lo sé…me empezó a gustar por "cierta personita especial…" Que…agh, es mejor contarlo todo…

 **2014**

Era un día normal, ya me iba a la escuela como todos los días, agh, realmente me aburre a pesar de estar en 6º grado, ya ni me imagino en la secundaria…

Me levanté a las 7 de la mañana, como de costumbre, hice algunas tareas que en la tarde de ayer no hice, ja, típico de mi, mis padres piensan que soy estudiosa pero…yo? Estudiosa? Vale soñar…

Después de hacer esas tareas, eran las 8, encendí mi computadora, cargué "Google Chrome" Y lo primero que hice fue abrir "Google +" Realmente me encantaba esa red social. Publiqué "Hola, recién me levanté xD"

El primer comentario era de esa tal "Vinyl Scratch" Realmente ni sé quién es, sólo sé que vive en otro continente, sí, yo vivo en Europa, vivo en Madrid, ella vive en…Venezuela? Creo.

Su comentario como de costumbre era, "Buenos días, Tavi c:" Yo la respondí como siempre, con un buenos días. Es algo curioso, allí en Venezuela son 6 horas y media menos…2 de la mañana despierta aun habiendo escuela? Realmente nunca lo entendí, yo no aguanto tanto tiempo…

Y bueno, así era mi rutina diaria en esa red social. Un día publiqué que quería hablar con alguien por "Hangouts" Estaba claro que esa tal "Vinyl Scratch" me respondería, y bueno, acepté. Ella me habló primero y yo la contesté.

Realmente era una persona muy amable y cariñosa, y también me hacía reír en muchos momentos.

Ya pasaban los días, y cada vez me iba cayendo mejor, nunca nadie antes en Internet me había caído tan bien realmente.

Siempre que publicaba algo lo respondía, pero de una manera, cariñosa, feliz.

Llegó noviembre, seguíamos hablando. A veces dejaba de hacer la tarea para conectarme a Google + y Hangouts, cada vez se hacía más adictivo, cosa que me perjudicó en la escuela…

Pero, qué más da? Prefería hablar con ella que estar sentada aburrida escribiendo cosas que realmente, me agotan.

Hablábamos todos los días, la confianza cada vez crecía más y más. Ella me hablaba de una tal "Lyra Heartsings" Como me decía era algo mala con ella…Pues, Vinyl estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella era la típica chica que tiene mil novios y novias, pues cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso se puso realmente mal, la intentaba ayudar y, no podía, me sentía mal no poder ayudarla.

Ya todos los días hablábamos más y más y cada vez más la agarraba más afecto que antes, éramos mejores amigas! La quería más que algunos amigos de mi escuela sinceramente. Nunca pensaba que me caería tan bien alguien de Internet y que encima esté realmente lejos de mi.

A veces la distancia dolía, ya que solo podíamos hablar por las mañanas muy temprano o de noche, ya que como ella es venezolana, las horas cambian y mucho, como ya dije, allí son 6 horas y media antes…y eso a ella de algún modo la afectaba más que a mi.

Llegó diciembre, época de Navidad y época de un invierno helado, o al menos en España.

No me podía conectar mucho en estos días ya que, estaban arreglando mi habitación y nunca podía hablarla más de 15 minutos, al menos tenía la laptop de mi padre y podía hablar con ella.

Había veces que en esos 7 días de reformamiento de mi habitación, me despertaba a las 4 de la mañana para hablar con ella, curioso no? Ella era la única persona que me importaba en esos momentos, pero, sólo de amigas, mejores amigas. Debo aclarar que ya tenía novio.

Ella se sorprendía que me conectase sólo para hablar con ella, y la verdad se me hacía algo lindo y tierno, ningún amigo o amiga que conozco se sorprendería realmente.

Cuando ya la hablaba por las mañanas a las 8, me hacía indirectas como "eres como mi despertador en las madrugadas" Yo nunca entendía eso, qué quería decir?

No le daba mucha importancia, hablábamos siempre, mañana, noche, tarde…Siempre que podíamos.

Y, llegó un día, un día que realmente aún no puedo olvidar, estaba a punto de irme a dormir, ya hablábamos y la notaba como nerviosa, no sé cómo se nota a alguien nervioso escribiendo, pero sólo ponía palabras entre cortadas y 3 puntos al final de las frases y ya cada vez que ponía eso me preocupaba, no sabía que la pasaba. A veces al final de las frases ponía cosas normales, pero, con algo extraño. "Gracias co… olvídalo jeje…" O "Buenos días mi vi…agh!" Y realmente no sabía lo que pasaba, hay que inocente era en ese momento, me arrepiento y todo.

Me quería decir algo, pero nunca sabía el que, no podía decirlo según ella.

Yo realmente estaba confundida y preocupada, ya llegó mi límite, quería saberlo ya y la decía todo el rato que me lo dijese, hasta que al fin, me dijo que me amaba.

Me quedé…no sé cómo explicarlo, sentí un cosquilleo dentro de mí y felicidad extrema, pero a la vez desesperación y preocupación, ya mencioné que yo tenía novio?

No sabía que responder, le dije un "E-en serio…? Pero…cómo!?"

Y bueno…Pasaban los días y días, dejaba de amar a mi novio por cierto motivo, igual, él realmente era demasiado celoso, me pedía los chats de todas las redes sociales que hacía, no conocía lo que era espacio personal en ese momento. Me daba igual realmente engañarle o insultarle, en serio…Aunque, debo admitir que en esa época no tenía muchos sentimientos que digamos…Me arrepiento de todo.

Como ya dije, pasaban los días, más lentos para mí, y ciertas emociones recorrían por mi cuerpo cada vez que hablaba con ella, sí, ella. Me había enamorado de ella. Ese día que me dijo que me amaba, realmente me sorprendió, pero….Me volvió feliz, demasiado feliz para ser verdad.

Y, qué hice? Intenté cortar con mi novio, pero no podía, me retenía siempre, no podía hacerlo, y decidí engañarle, quería ser feliz pero, no me dejaba! Y es lo único que pude hacer en ese momento.

Sólo mi amiga Pinkie Pie sabía sobre eso, vamos, el tema de que le engaño con ella…

Para los que os preguntéis, sí, Pinkie Pie, ya contaré más sobre ella más adelante…

El tiempo pasaba, cada vez la amaba más, y éramos esa típica pareja virtual de que se "besan" y que se dicen cosas cariñosas cada vez que hablan, como "Buenos días mi vida c:" Y de todo, prácticamente, cada palabra que sea cariñosa la poníamos en una frase, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pero, no éramos novias todavía, lo que pasó algo realmente malo.

Mi novio, sí, ese, me jodió la Navidad completa, aunque no le doy la culpa a él, si no a mi, le engañé, debió doler… y mucho. Pero el principal problema, era ella...Una de mis otras mejores amigas de Internet, "Minuette" O como la llamábamos, "Colgate" también estaba enamorada de ella…Sí, exacto. Y se supone que Vinyl se enamoró de ella también, y como no éramos novias se fue con ella, y NO me dijo NADA! Lo supe ese 21 de diciembre gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Pinkie, ya que por fín logré cortar con mi novio de verdad y pedí ayuda a mi amiga para pedirle que fuésemos novias, pero, qué paso? Le dijo, TODO a ella, y ya llevaban de novias casi 2 semanas, te lo puedes creer? Y no me dijo nada, realmente puedo decir que esas fueron las peores navidades de mi vida, por qué? Sólo lloraba y sentía que mi ser se caía hacia abajo, no tenía personalidad, no hablaba con sentimiento, y no me refiero de escribir, si no vocalmente, no tenía sentimientos al hablar, intenté suicidarme 2 veces, sí, a pesar de que ella viva muy lejos de mi y nunca nos pudimos ver cara a cara, sí, intenté suicidarme, a pesar de ser amor virtual, lo sientes de verdad, muy de verdad, y puede llegar a doler, y demasiado.

Desde ese momento no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba realmente destrozada, perdí a esa persona que realmente la amaba y pensaba que sería el amor de mi vida, a pesar de que yo tenía 11 años y ella 15…Lo sentía tan real…

Pero, bueno! Mi amiga Pinkie, es de la escuela, ja, saben? Empecé a sentir extraños sentimientos hacia ella a principios del mes de diciembre, pero meh, no me importó y la olvidé. A pesar de todo, ella me ayudó siempre en esos momentos malos que pasé gracias a Vinyl…

 **Año Nuevo, [Ya 2015]**

Pero, pasó algo realmente bueno, o bueno para mi al menos; Colgate cortó con Vinyl! Saben lo feliz que me puse en ese momento? No, no os lo podéis creer, lloraba de alegría, saltaba, estaba realmente feliz, sentí como mi alma se sentía feliz, era feliz realmente, me daba igual que ellos 2 estén tristes, no podía describir mi felicidad…

Pasaron 2 días, 3 de enero, Pinkie me ayudó a que fuésemos novios de nuevo, ella entendió todo, aunque no sabía que me intenté suicidar y que lloraba mucho por su culpa…Sólo sabía que lo pasé mal, y también la hizo entender de que, puede amarme, y lo hizo, me amó como ese día, o incluso más.

No me sentí tan feliz en mi vida. Así, ya pasaban todos los meses, siempre hablábamos, éramos realmente felices, hablábamos como auténticas novias, estábamos realmente felices, era la persona en la que más confiaba de toda Internet, confiaba más en ella que todos mis amigos juntos (excepto Pinkie) Pero, llegó ese día, ese día tan "especial"

22 de Mayo, ese día, nuevo comienzo…?

Ahora, si os lo preguntáis, estoy hablando de la vida real, es decir, cara a cara…

Pinkie y yo salimos con unos amigos y ya, cuando estábamos solas, me dijo algunas cosas que…agh, mejor lo digo.

Me dijo que era bisexual, oh, qué curioso, yo igual era bisexual, y no me importó mucho la verdad, pero….después, 2 minutos después…me dijo justo que se enamoró de mí, sí, SE ENAMORÓ DE MI! Te lo puedes creer? Je, ni yo me lo creía, amigas desde cuarto grado, mejores amigas inseparables a…novias? Ja, qué raro verdad?

Se lo dije a Vinyl nada más volver a casa, realmente no sentía nada por Pinkie, sólo una simple amistad de mejores amigas, con lo que no le dí mucha importancia e intenté consolar a Pinkie, Vinyl supo ayudarme en ese momento, además de que pensaba que nunca la dejaría de amar.

Pero…qué pasó? Comencé a enamorarme de Pinkie, agh, sí, fue tan extraño, pero, realmente sentía que me enamoraba de ella, hasta tal punto que…3 de junio, ese día, corté con Vinyl…curioso no? Comenzamos a salir de verdad el 3 de enero y cortamos el 3 de junio…medio año duramos…

Realmente ella estaba destrozada, se notaba que me amaba mucho…Pero, no sabía qué hacer, al menos no fui tan cruel como mi antiguo ex novio, ella era diferente, aún la amaba en ese momento pero, sabía lo que hacía, ella lo comprendió días después, y pasamos a ser amigas y Pinkie y yo novias. Esto ya fue realmente distintos porque…novias, 2 niñas….

Nuestro primer beso fue un jueves 11 de junio, ese momento…nunca lo olvidaré, fue…cómo decirlo? Especial mágico, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar, se sintió bien…

Y bueno, creo que soy más feliz con ella que con Vinyl…pero debemos ocultarlo, sólo lo saben algunos amigos nuestros y mi hermano, ya que la sociedad es realmente mala y se lo pueden tomar mal…y preferimos ocultarlo, cosa que es difícil.

Pero, a pesar de todo, todo está bien, todo sigue.

Después de todos esos llantos pasa algo bueno, algo bueno que te cambia la vida, puede pasar en 1 día, una semana, 1 mes, un año o incluso 10 años, pero pasa.

Tienes que dar tus propias decisiones, no puedes dejar de ser feliz por una persona, lo importante es que las 2 estéis felices, no sólo ella o viceversa.

Si cortastes con la persona que amas, ella estaría destrozada, pero, poco a poco lo entendería y todo iría bien, sólo tienes que pensar en lo positivo y pensar un poco más en ti y no en los demás, realmente sirve…y mucho.

Y bueno, así estoy, de momento feliz, de momento…Sólo espero, que así sea siempre.

Curioso, no? Felicidad, Amor, Tristeza, Enojo, Locura y, de nuevo Felicidad, así son los pasos del amor siempre…Siempre acabarás con felicidad, créeme.

Y dicho esto, me retiro, como ya dije soy Octavia Melody, y espero que os hayáis entretenido con mi historia y que os haya hecho reflexionar con algo…

Umm…Adiós?

 **Y, esa fue mi historia, me ocurrió algo igual, sólo que mi novio "Virtual" era un chico…no una chica, y pasaron cosas peores pero…para qué explicar? Lo que importa es la reflexión… Supongo Xd**

 **Espero que os haya servido de algo esta reflexión, y si no os importa la reflexión, espero que os haya gustado, realmente me gustó hacer este One-Shot xD**

 **Y bueno…Adiós! c:**


End file.
